fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Wingeria HD
'''Papa's Wingeria HD '''is the third Papa Louie's restaurant management series game that will be made available on iPads and Android Tablets. The game was announced by Flipline Studios on July 10, 2014. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4210. The game was officially released on Thursday, August 28, 2014. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4347 Customers #Clover (Tutorial Customer) #Hank (Day 1) #Allan (Random) #Mindy (Random) #Tony (Random) #Trishna (Random) #Greg (Timeable) #Scarlett (Timeable) #Utah (Timeable) #Robby (Timeable) #Rita (Timeable) #Johnny (Timeable) #Olivia (Timeable) #Julep (Timeable) #Willow (Day 2) #Rudy (Rank 2) #Alberto (Rank 3) #Timm (Rank 4) #Clair (Rank 5) #James (Rank 6) #Hacky Zak (Rank 7) #Kahuna (Rank 8) #Taylor (Rank 9) #Scooter (Rank 10) #Pinch Hitwell (Rank 11) #Nevada (Rank 12) #Hugo (Rank 13) #Maggie (Rank 14) #Akari #Bertha #Big Pauly #Bruna Romano #Captain Cori #Carlo Romano #Cecilia #Connor #Cooper #Doan #Ember #Franco #Georgito #Gino Romano #Gremmie #Hope #Iggy #Kayla #Kenji #Kingsley #Lisa #Marty #Mary #Matt #Mayor Mallow #Mitch #Nick #Ninjoy #Olga #Penny #Prudence #Radlynn #Rico #Roy #Sarge Fan #Sasha #Shannon #Sienna #Skyler #Sue #Tohru #Wally #Wendy #Xandra #Yippy #Zoe #Little Edoardo (Rank 63) #Ivy (Rank 64) #Vicky (Rank 65) #Cletus (Rank 66) #Foodini (Rank 67) #Papa Louie (Rank 68) Closers: #Boomer #Quinn #Xolo #Deano #Professor Fitz #Crystal #Jojo Mini-Games *Maple Shot *Slider Escape *Burgerzilla *Hallway Hunt *Mitch's Mess *Pizza Pachinko *Customer Cravings Ingredients Meats *Wings (Start) *Boneless Wings (Unlocked with Clair at Rank 5) *Chicken Strips (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 13) *Tofu Skewers (new) *Shrimp (Unlocked with Wally at Rank 20) Sauces *Buffalo Sauce (Start) *Atomic Sauce (Unlocked with Kahuna at Rank 8) *Medium Sauce *BBQ Sauce (Start) *Honey Mustard (Unlocked with Scooter at Rank 10) *Calypso (Unlocked with Alberto at Rank 3) *Teriyaki (Unlocked with Maggie at Rank 14) *Spicy Garlic (Unlocked with Willow on Day 2) *Blazeberry (new) *Smoky Bacon (new) (Unlocked with James at Rank 6) *Thai Chili (new) (Unlocked with Nevada at Rank 12) *Parmesan Sauce (Unlocked with Kayla at Rank 21) Sides *Carrots (Start) *Celery (Start) *Red Peppers (Unlocked with Timm at Rank 4) *Green Peppers (Unlocked with Taylor at Rank 9) *Curly Fries (new) (Unlocked with Rudy at Rank 2) *French Fries *Potato Skins (Unlocked with Sienna at Rank 19) *Cheese Cubes (Unlocked with Matt at Rank 22) Dips *Ranch (Start) *Blue Cheese (Start) *Mango Chili Dip (Unlocked with Hacky Zak at Rank 7) *Awesome Sauce (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell at Rank 11) *Kung Pao Dip *Zesty Pesto Dip Updates *7/10/2014: Papa's Wingeria HD is announced. *7/15/2014: New Sauce debuting in HD: Blazeberry, which "has all the sweetness of ripe blueberries and all the fiery heat of Habañero Peppers!" *7/23/2014: End of Day has been shown. *7/29/2014: New visitors. Twenty customers will visit the shop for the first time. So most of the customers who debuted in Papa's Hot Doggeria, Cupcakeria, Pastaria, and Donuteria will find their way to Starlight City. Please note that since Wingeria, 21 customers have been introduced into the Flipline world. *8/12/2014: Servers *8/19/2014: Hairstyles *8/21/2014: Game will come out on Thursday, August 28, 2014!!! *8/23/2014: There will be two new meats and info about Game *8/25/2014: Fun fact: In this game, “Slider Escape” will be making it’s Tablet debut with all new swipe controls! *8/28/14: Papa's Wingeria HD is released!!! Gallery Teaser_ipad_wingeria.jpg|Papa's Wingeria HD Comingsoon_blog.jpg blazeberry1.jpg|Blazeberry Sauce - Papa's Wingeria HD Endofday small.jpg|Starlight City at the end of the day Wingday_02.jpg blog_server_01.jpg blog_server_02.jpg Wingeria HD - blog_hairstyles.jpg Wingeria HD - blog_server_03.jpg Banner.png Countdown.png Countdown6-1-.jpg Countdown5-1-.jpg Splash-1-.jpg|Start of the Day Feature pic 1-1-.jpg Feature pic 2-1-.jpg Feature pic 3-1-.jpg Feature pic 4-1-.jpg Screenshot 02b-1-.jpg Screenshot 03b-1-.jpg Screenshot 04b-1-.jpg Screenshot 05b-1-.jpg Countdown4-1-.jpg NewsauceWHD.png|Smoked Bacon Sauce Countdown3.jpg File:HD_ios_152.png|Papa's Wingeria HD App Logo countdown2.jpg countdown1.jpg|PAPA'S WINGERIA HD COMES OUT TOMORROW!!!! File:Screenshots_256x192_1.png FullScoreHD.jpg|I freaked out when this happened. :D thaichili.png|Thai Chili Sauce Image.jpg|Perfect with a Returning Closer Category:App Games Category:IPad games Category:Flipline Studio Games Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Wingeria